It's Instinct
by The Sylph of Heart 413
Summary: When watching Maka Albarn fight Stein, Lord Death realizes that Maka is Kid's mate. Will the two teens resist the bond? Or will they give in? Only time will tell... Rated T for language and well...it's Soul Eater. MakaxKid, with a side of jealous Soul (maybe).


**It's Instinct.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Lord Death watched his sixteen year old son intensely. Stein was 'fighting' against Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Lord Death noticed that when Kid's eyes first landed on Maka, he took in everything about her, then he noticed his son's eyes soften and fill with love, he also noticed the way that whenever Soul, Black*Star or Stein touched her, Kid's fists would clench. It had happened. His son had found his mate. Shinigami's had mates, it was rare, <em>very rare<em>, but it happened. The Shinigami would become possessive of his mate, not overly so, he would protect his mate, give up his own life for her, care and love for her. So, seeing Maka fight without him there to protect her put Kid on edge. Lord Death smiled behind his mask, he hoped Kid and Maka's future relationship would be a happy one.

'' I have to go and help he- them. Liz, Patty let's go.'' Kid snapped, _ah, clearly the mating bond had gotten the better of him._

'' Kiddo, you can't go out there, you're not a student!''

'' Well, father, consider me enrolled.'' he hissed, storming out of the room, a confused Liz and cheerful Patty following him.

* * *

><p>Maka jogged with Black*Star, Soul, Tsubaki and a very reluctant Sid to Stein's laboratory. That's when she felt an odd tugging at her heart. She stopped and rubbed her chest. The strange thing was, she felt the need to run wherever the tug was pulling her, almost as if it was telling her off for forgetting something, something very important. Black*Star stopped and looked at her oddly before saying<p>

'' Maka! Keep on moving! Your god needs to defeat the wacko professor guy!''

''...Yeah...'' she replied, snapping out of her daze.

* * *

><p>Kid ran with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms.<p>

'' Kid! Why do you want to help them so bad?'' Liz asked him confused.

'' That's the thing, I don't know! I feel this... need, you know the blonde one?''

'' Yeah, Maka right?''

'' Well, I... just feel a need, like I need to protect her.''

'' Okay...'' the arrived at the Laboratory, Kid searched furiously for the Maka girl, when his eyes set on her, they softened, but hardened once he saw the albino boy lay his hand on her shoulder.

'' Come on Maka! Just get up and fight!'' Kid honestly despised the way albino boy was speaking to her.

'' SHUT UP! Just shut up, if you could see soul's the way I can... then you'd understand!''

'' Ugh! This isn't about the goddamned soul! We need to fight and kill this guy!'' Kid decided to intervene.

'' As much as I dislike the way you talk to her, I completely agree with you.''

'' Who the hell are you?!''

'' Death the Kid, son of Lord Death.''

'' Wait... he has a son? Well I'll be damned... I'm Soul, the idiot that's unconscious is Black*Star and that's his weapon partner, Tsubaki. Oh, this bookworm here is Maka.'' Kid clenched his teeth.

'' Well, I came to help you. So, Miss Maka, if you wouldn't mind getting up and wielding your weapon to help me kill this asymmetrical piece of trash.''

'' Stripes is right.'' Kid twitched. '' Come on, if we die, we die cool.''

'' Okay. Sorry about that.'' she said looking to Kid, who waved off her comment.

'' It's fine. Liz, Patty. Soul resonance!''

'' Got it~''

'' Resonance stable, at 100%. Ready to fire...3...''

'' 2...~''

'' 1... fire.''

'' Death canon.'' he said shooting his wavelength at Professor Stein who managed to avoid it. Kid cursed.

'' Maka.'' Soul said.

'' Right. Let's go Soul resonance! WITCH HUNTER!'' Maka screamed swinging the scythe at Stein, who easily caught it in between his hands. Maka gasped and pushed the blade further, the Witch Hunter blade cracked and broke into pieces, Maka fell to the ground, laying on her side panting. Stein walked up to her, a lazy smirk on his tired face, he turned the screw in his head two time and said

'' My, it's a wonder you've lasted that long, most people would be unconscious or dead, oh well, time to dissect.'' Soul positioned himself in front of Maka and Kid stood in front of them with Liz and Patty held up to Stein's face. Stein gave him and Maka a smirk that said_ 'Oh I see what's going on.'_ Kid looked at Stein with a murderous expression before saying in an ice cold voice that _almost_ made Liz sob with terror.

'' I don't think you'll be dissecting her, ever.''

'' I won't let you touch my Meister.'' Soul hissed to Stein, who in return gave Maka a look that said _'I pity your love life.'_

'' Then I'll start with you.'' he walked forward and patted Soul's head '' Congratulations.''

'' Huh?'' Soul and Kid asked.

'' You've passed. Giving up your life for your meister is enough for me.'' Soul stood up, Kid bent down and checked on Maka who was staring off into the distance.

'' Once again, HUH?!''

'' It was all a test assigned by Lord Death.''

'' It was all a test? No way...'' Maka whimpered eyes filled with tears, Kid stroked her hair and she calmed down a little.

'' BUT YOU KILLED BLACK*STAR!''

'' Like he could finish me off... who the heck is that?'' Black*Star asked pointing to Kid.

'' Lord Death's son.''

'' Wait... _Lord Death_ can reproduce?'' everyone ignored his comment.

'' Hey, its getting dark, how about you all have a sleepover at my house?!'' Stein grinned, Maka leaned in closer to Kid's side in fear of Stein.

'' THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!'' all of the teens and Sid yelled.

* * *

><p>'' Damn, we went through all of that for nothing?'' Kid asked as he sat with everyone else at his new school on Monday.<p>

'' I dreamed Stein was using me for his experiments.'' Maka said shivering.

'' Hey, is your creepy dad will be teaching us?'' Soul asked Maka.

'' I hope not.'' she glared. All of a sudden the door burst open and Stein swagger rolled his way in on his wheelie chair.

'' Alright everyone, turn to page 394** (*1)**''

'' Pfft, what a show off!'' Black*Star exclaimed.

'' No way.'' Liz said fainting.

'' Not him!'' Soul groaned.

'' HAHAHAHAHA!'' Patty giggled.

'' I hate that guy!'' Kid sighed.

'' Oh no.'' Tsubaki whimpered.

'' For the first time in my life, I actually want to see my father!'' Maka squeaked clutching the desk.

* * *

><p>'' So, Kiddo, have you decided how you're going to deal with Maka?''<p>

'' You make it sound like I'm going to murder her.'' Kid said, even thinking of hurting Maka left him in a great deal of pain.

'' Sorry. How are you going to tell her?''

'' I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.''

'' Kiddo, she won't be able to resist the bond for much longer, she'll want answers.''

'' Well, when that time comes, I'll be sure to answer any questions she may have.'' Kid said walking from the room.

'' Oh Mia, what do I do?'' Lord Death asked sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter one. Feel free to review. I don't own Soul Eater.**

**(*1) If you don't understand this reference, then...then...Shame on YOU!**


End file.
